


[podfic] Spark, Smolder, Catch

by erica_schall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of qthelights' 'Spark, Smolder, Catch'</p>
<p>When Stiles starts pulling down Derek's burnt-out house, Derek finds himself letting him. He doesn't know why.</p>
<p>Wherein Stiles and Derek are both broken and doing more damage might just be what they both need to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Spark, Smolder, Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spark, Smolder, Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538668) by [qthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights). 



  
  
cover art by cybel 

Download from mediafire: [mp3 (126 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3a52nbup469lb59/Spark_Smolder_Catch_%28with_music%29.zip) or [m4b (119 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qow32y1zkzwq1fa/Spark%2C_Smolder%2C_Catch.m4b)  


Download from the audiofic archive: [mp3 (126 MB) and m4b (119 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/spark-smolder-catch-0)  
(music credit: Madrugada - Vocal)


End file.
